Awnings are used for shade. They protect from the environmental elements, rain, ultraviolet light and wind. Most awnings are permanently attached to a vehicle and/or building. The other type of awning/cover is removable, and it requires a ladder. Both these types are expensive, heavy and hard to handle.
The removable type of cover requires the installers to climb a ladder. The cover has a rope sewn into its edge and is guided through an awning rail slot the length of the vehicle. This requires moving a ladder every few feet to reach the rope.